The Resolution on Krant
|Tech = Tech Level 2 |Resources = None |Units = 13 Repeater Troopers 5 Grenade Troopers 4 Hvy Anti-Air Troopers 1 Medic Echuu Shen-Jon |Population = 150 |No = 6 |Previous = Temptation's Folly |Next = The Taking of Coruscant }} The Resolution on Krant is the sixth scenario of the Galactic Republic campaign. Echuu Shen-Jon goes to rescue Naat Reath from Sev'Rance Tann. Scenario Instructions Objectives * Find Naat Reath in Tann's Fortress. * Echuu Shen-Jon must survive. * Search the Droid Storage Building. * Bring the Power Droids to the abandoned Wookiee base. Hints # Without any worker droids, you're going to have to do a bit of exploring to find some means of production. # You won't be able to defeat the forces of Sev'Rance Tann with your starting army alone. Be cautious bringing any military units too close to the heart of Tann's Fortress. She may do something rash to Naat Reath if she sees a huge army bearing down on her. She will most likely demand to face Echuu alone, and for Naat's sake, you will not have much choice. Players Player * (Republic): The player starts with a small force. They must build up a base, enter Tann's Stronghold, and free Naat Reath. Allies * (Wookiees): The abandoned Wookiee base. It will come under the player's control if the player brings some nearby Power Droids to it. Enemies * (Confederacy): Tann's large base to the north. The player must attack it to free Naat. * (Confederacy): An enemy base to the west. They use Aircraft, Mechs, and Troopers. Defeating them is entirely optional. * (Confederacy): An enemy base to the east. They also use Aircraft, Mechs, and Troopers. The player must pass through them to reach Tann's stronghold. Strategy Take to the initial force to the abandoned base, then retrieve the Power Droids from the nearby Droid Storage Facility to take over the base. Start building up an army, and attack the western and eastern encampments. It is recommended to attack as soon as the army is ready, since resources are scarce in this scenario, and it's better to take out the two minor encampments before they use up all the Ore and Nova Deposits. The force should include Pummels or Cannons, Anti-Air Troopers or Anti-Air Mobiles, and some Strike Mechs or Repeater Troopers. Jedi Masters can also be a useful addition. It can be a good idea to leave the enemy Spaceport intact in order to trade with the defeated enemy. Once the two encampments are gone, the player can focus on preparing an army to attack the stronghold. The player should build a sizable force - Strike Mechs, Mech Destroyers, Jedi Masters, Anti-Air Mobiles and Cannons could all prove valuable. Don't send Echuu forward, as he can easily be killed in the struggle, but keep him nearby for the final confrontation. Kill everything in sight and start leveling the stronghold. Once the player's forces go near the northern edge of the map, Sev'Rance will warn Echuu to that he needs to face her alone, or she'll kill Naat. Send Echuu alone to the final fight against Sev'Rance. Note that once Echuu moves near the northern corner, all the player's forces inside Tann's Stronghold will be killed (except Jedi, for some reason). Echuu kills Sev'Rance in a duel, and the scenario is over. Trivia In the western corner of the map, the player can find Supreme Chancellor Palpatine and Anakin Skywalker. They're powerful units (Trooper and Jedi, respectively), and the player can use them in combat if they're retrieved with an Air Transport. Category:Galactic Republic scenarios